Hogwarts Adventure the New Generation
by UraWizardHarry
Summary: The new Generation of Harry Potter


Chapter 1 A Miss-Giving Song

The day of the 1st of september 2017 began the same as any other, The birds Chirped in the trees, the sun set and rose but in amongst all that Albus Severus potter was on the way to king's cross and was having serious miss-givings about his first day of school, this was for many reason but the main was that he feared people would stare at him, he'd had it all his life all because his father had ended the second wizarding war by thwarting Lord Voldermort, whom had been an evil dictater on and off for around sixty years, Known for the killings of several wizarding family's in the process from this he had developed a slight complex, another miss-giving was that his brother had been taunting him telling him he'd be sorted into slythern house at hogwarts, he wanted to tell his father of his miss-givings but thought he might think him silly when they got to the station Albus and James went to find the toilet as they didn't take their mother's advice to go before setting of to the station and harry and ginny waited at the tiket office for them, when they got back they went through the wall on to platform 9 and 3/4 where they met up with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo it was also Roses first day at school, Albus wondered when a tall greased back blonde man walked by. Uncle Ron and his father started talking about him in a mock whisper but he thought he heard the name Malfoy, he had heard that name before his father spoke of him alot this must be him he thought with the man was a much smaller-similar looking boy who looked rather nervous too. when james had found his seat on the train, he told his father of his miss-givings, and he told him people always stared at him at school, but they will stop they are staring in admiration. and that the sorting hat will takes his decision into account as it had with him, albus felt alot better after that as he knew he hadn't shared the same conversation with James. and he always though that his father favored his brother james over him, Albus wished that he had not delayed getting on the train. as he could not find a seat he checked every compartment until he came to the last one. where there were several empty seats but only one taken by the boy with mr Malfoy. Hi my names albus said al as he walked to sit down Scorpios the other boy said extending his hand for albus to shake, the boy's said nothing for awhile then with a loud bang someone opened the door. and fell over the fresh hold into Scorpius's lap. Scorpios and the girl exchanged an embarrassed looks, and Scorpios laughed .at which point albus yelled don't laugh at my cousin, Scorpios reeled i didn't mean anything by it whats your problem mate. chill out ,oh sorry sorry said albus i over-reacted sorry. it's ok man just chill yeah Scorpios said. after a couple of minutes had past albus asked if Scorpios liked quidditch. this was an understatement as Scorpios began regaling them with his prospects. of being a seeker ,and albus a keeper as james had already become seeker, like his father in his first year .when the boy-talk had died down, rose reminded the boys that they are supposed to dress on the train. and that they should change soon as the castle had just came into view, both boys lept up to the bathroom to change. whilst alone rose weasley pulled out her diary. wrote Scorpius's name and put a tiny heart next to his name. when they came back into the room she shut her diary quickly. as she did not want the boy to know what she had written in her diary. when they got of the train, they met hagrid who took them to the boats, rose didn't like boats so she grabbed scorpious's hand. to her dis pleasure he pulled it away so she held her cousin albus's hand instead. albus looked very embarrassed at this and tried to make sure no one could see. when they got to the castle they waited in the entrance hall until there older class mates had found there seats. then professor longbottom lead them into the great hall to be sorted. the sorting hat began two sing as they gathered round the sorting hat.

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

a few of the teachers were muttering I've heard that one before.


End file.
